This invention relates to a diving face mask.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 1996-107947 discloses a diving face mask comprising a pair of front lenses, a skirt held by a lens frame on peripheries of the front lenses and extending rearward from the peripheries of the lenses and a head band attached to the lens frame. The skirt is made of flexibly elastic material and includes a nose cover made between the pair of front lenses so as to project forward with respect to the pair of lenses. Nose pinching regions are formed at the both sides of the nose cover. An inner face of a bottom wall of the nose cover opposite to the nares of a wearer of the mask is formed to be flat.
With this face mask of prior art, there is a possibility that the inner face of the bottom wall of the nose cover comes in close contact with the nose from below and closes the nares. Consequently the wearer sometimes has a difficulty to expel a quantity of water within the mask by expiration from the nares.
It is an object of this invention to solve the problem that a nose cover of such a diving face mask of prior art will close the nares of the wearer of the mask.
The object set forth above is achieved, in accordance with this invention, by an improvement in the diving face mask comprising a front lens, a skirt made of flexibly elastic material extending rearward from a periphery of the front lens and a head band to contact a rear peripheral portion of the skirt with the face of the wearer, wherein a part of the skirt forms a nose cover.
The improvement according to this invention is characterized by that the nose cover has a bottom wall configured so that its inner surface facing the nares of the wearer curves along transversely middle portion of the inner surface so as to protrude inwardly of the nose cover with respect to the inner surfaces extending on both sides of the middle portion.
There are preferred embodiments of this invention as follows:
(1) The protruding middle portion extends long in a back and forth direction of the face mask.
(2) The protruding middle portion is prepared by dimensioning a wall thickness of the middle portion to be larger than those of the both sides.
(3) The protruding middle portion is prepared by curving the bottom wall along the middle portion so as to be convex inwardly of the nose cover.